Sebastian Michaelis' past
by Nevermorecollab
Summary: Sebastian has been acting out of the ordinary and when ciel notices this he asks why. This leads to Sebastian telling his young master about his past. what had happened all those years ago? SebastianxOC some adorable fluffy moments. This is yaoi boyxboy, not hardcore.
1. Chapter 1

"Sebastian!" Ciel snapped. "Watch where you're pouring that tea!" He lifted the paper he was working on so as not to get it wet by the oncoming flood of tea.  
"Hm?" Sebastian asked. "Oh. I apologize, I'll go fix it right away." He had a blank empty stare as he cleaned the table.  
"Sebastian!" Ciel said, snapping his fingers in front of the demon's face. "What is with you today? You're spilling tea, you've broken ten plates and three bowls and managed to burn the scones. For God's sake, your butler etiquette is almost as bad as Grell's! Is something wrong?"  
"...no, nothing's wrong. I apologize. " Sebastian said. As he leaned down across the table to wipe up the tea, Ciel caught sight of a necklace with a single musical note on Sebastian's neck.  
"Sebastian, what's that?" He asked, pointing to the necklace.  
"What's what?" Sebastian asked. He tucked the necklace back inside his shirt.  
"Your necklace, I've never noticed it before"  
"I don't have a necklace." Sebastian argued.  
"Come over here." Ciel ordered. Sebastian did as he was asked and stood awkwardly next to his master, who stood on his chair and pulled the necklace out of Sebastian's shirt.  
"Now, why do you wear such a thing like this?" Ciel asked. "You're not one to wear jewelry"  
"It's nothing, master. Forget about it." Sebastian said. He took the necklace away from ciel and tucked it back in his shirt then continued to wipe down the table.  
"We'll anyways, I'm bored. Tell me why you wear the necklace." Ciel smirked.  
"My lord, I don't think you'll be very interested in my past..."  
"I don't care. This is an order now. Tell me about your past and how you got that necklace."  
"Fine..." Sebastian said. He leaned up against the wall and looked out the window.  
"A few hundred years ago..." He began

**Flashback begins, gonna be a flashback for most of the story.**

Sebastian Michaelis woke up with the love of his life in his arms. The younger demon had blond hair almost down to his shoulders and gave off a rather feminine appearance. He opened his bright green eyes and smiled up at Sebastian.  
"Good morning, Sebastian." He said.  
"Morning, Jasper." Sebastian replied as he kissed him softly. "Did you sleep well?" Jasper nodded. "How about you?"  
Sebastian smiled. "Perfect." He kissed the blonde again. "I love you."  
"I love you more." Sebastian shook his head.  
"It's impossible for you to love me as much as I love you." He sat up and stretched.  
"Nope." Jasper argued. He snuggled into the covers sleepily. Jasper was not a fan of getting up early.  
"Still tired?" Sebastian asked, smiling. Jasper nodded.  
"Sebby? Can you sing to me?" He asked. Sebastian nodded and began to sing.  
"I love the sound of your voice..."Jasper smiled and closed his eyes. He was asleep within seconds. The older demon smiled and started getting ready for work at the local bakery. When he was dressed and ready to go, he went over to  
the sleeping Jasper and touched the mating mark on his chest. Then he quietly left, careful not to wake his mate up.

While Sebastian was working, he remembered how he first met Jasper. He was on his way home when he heard cries coming from an alleyway. He looked in it and saw a few other demons beating a blond demon up. Sebastian had chased the other demons away and helped the blonde up. As soon as he looked at those green eyes, he was in love. Sebastian had taken him to his house and they've lived together ever since, which was exactly one hundred and twenty-four years. They had moved to the human world a few years ago and had stayed there ever since.

"Sebastian!" A voiced called. Sebastian looked up and saw Jasper running in excitedly.  
"Finally awake, i see." Sebastian said. He smiled at the blond demon, who nodded.  
"Guess what!" Jasper said. He hugged Sebastian and looked up at him.  
"What is it?" Sebastian asked. He leaned down and kissed his mate.  
"Sebastian, I'm pregnant!" Jasper exclaimed when they parted. "You're gonna be a daddy!"  
"Really?" Sebastian asked, equally excited. He put his hand of Jasper's still-flat stomach and grinned.  
"Uh-huh! I'm so excited! What are you hoping for, a boy or a girl?" Jasper said.  
"I'm fine with both, as long as you're safe." Sebastian said.  
"I'll be fine!" Jasper assured Sebastian. "Don't worry so much!"  
"I have to worry, it's in my nature." Sebastian insisted. Jasper smiled at him.  
"I know, but I'll be fine! I've been hoping for a baby, you know that. Y-you won't make me get it removed, will you?"  
"Of course not!" Sebastian said. "I want this baby as much as you do, I'm just a bit worried, that's all. Will you be able to handle it?"  
"Of course I will! Please stop worrying, sebas-chan, I'll be fine. Really." Jasper said. "Can you take the rest of the day off? I wanna spend some time with you, your always so busy..."  
"I can't, I'm sorry. I'll be done in a few hours though..."  
"Please?" Jasper asked, giving Sebastian puppy-dog eyes. "Please can you take the day off?"  
"...don't look at me like that..." Sebastian said. Jasper smiled and cat ears perked up from his hair.  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" He asked, flattening his ears down. "Please sebby-chan? I'll be good!"  
"...how come you have to be so goddam cute?" Sebastian asked. Jasper meowed and snuggled closer to Sebastian, his ears brushing on Sebastian's chin.  
"Fine!" Sebastian said, laughing. Jasper meowed happily and snuggled in closer. Sebastian kissed him softly and smiled as he could feel Jasper's happiness radiating off of him.  
"Lets go!" He said, pulling sebastian out the door.  
"Slow down!" Sebastian said, laughing.  
"But I wanna spend every minute possible with you!" Jasper said. "And if it takes us longer to get back home, we won't have as much time!" Sebastian laughed and caught up.  
"Let me carry you then." He said, picking the younger demon up. Jasper smiled and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.  
"I love you so much" jasper said. "I know I've told you that a million times but I really do.  
"I love you too jasper." Sebastian said, smiling.  
"I know" jasper replied happily.

When they got back to their apartment, jasper immediately pulled Sebastian on the bed on top of him and kissed him roughly. Sebastian eagerly kissed back and they lost track of time, but when they stopped, it was getting dark.  
"Sebby?" Jasper asked.  
"Hm?" Sebastian replied, pulling the blonde into his lap.  
"W-will you be mad at me if I lose the baby?"  
The question surprised sebastian and he paused. Jasper looked down, fearing the worst.  
"I could never be mad at you." Sebastian said. "And you won't lose the baby, I promise."  
"But what if I do?"  
"You won't." Sebastian assured him. Jasper looked down and didn't say anything.  
"Jasper, i promise to you that I will protect you and the baby with my life." Sebastian said. Jasper looked up and smiled.  
"I love you sebastian. I really do." He said  
"I love you more."  
"Impossible."  
"Extremely possible." Sebastian said.  
"Nope." Jasper kissed the raven-haired demon passionately, so he couldn't argue."  
"No fair..." Sebastian said  
"Who said I was fair?" Jasper replied, smirking. Sebastian laughed. Jasper started to say something, but it came out as a yawn.  
"Are you tired?" Sebastian asked.  
"Not really..." Jasper said, yawning again.  
"Sleep." Sebastian said. He started singing a lullaby. Jasper leaned his head up against Sebastian's shoulder and was asleep within seconds.  
"Goodnight jasper." Sebastian whispered. He stayed up for a few minutes more then also fell asleep.

* * *

**ok, so Sebastian is extremely OOC, but its his past so he was probably different than how he is now. More loving. Jasper in an Original Character and I feel like he doesn't have enough personality yet, I'll try and fix that. ANYWAYS, read and rate, we'll love you forever if you do. **

**FIND US ON INSTGRAM; awesomesammi and at either sebby_chan (role play account) or _fabulousity_ (personal account)**

**Thanks for reading 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the last chapter was confusing, to clear some things up:**

**Male demons can get pregnant in this. Jasper will grow lady parts and then they will disappear after the birth.**

**Demons need to sleep in this fanfiction. **

**If you would like to see what Jasper looks like, he's set as the picture for this story.**

**If you have any questions, PM us and We'll explain.**

**Enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

*****About 5 months later******

"Jasper, you haven't been sleeping or eating much, are you alright?" Sebastian asked his mate.  
"Hm?" Jasper asked, looking up.  
"Are you ok?" Sebastian asked again, looking at how pale Jasper was.  
"I'm fine." Jasper replied, putting a hand on his slightly bulging stomach. "Why?"  
"Your pale, you haven't been eating or sleeping much, you seem really distracted. I'm worried about you."  
Jasper hugged his mate and smiled slightly. "I've just been doing a lot of thinking..."  
"About the baby?" Jasper nodded.  
"That and other things..." Jasper suddenly closed his eyes and leaned up against Sebastian.  
"Are you alright?!" Sebastian asked.  
"Y-Yeah... just a bit dizzy..." Jasper replied.  
"Maybe this baby isn't such a good idea..." Sebastian said, worried. Jasper's eyes snapped open.  
"You don't even want the baby!" He accused.  
"Of course I want it!" Sebastian said. Jasper removed himself from his grasp.  
"Don't lie! You don't want the baby, I can see it in your eyes!"  
"Jasper, calm down. I do want the baby, I truly do, I was just concerned about your health."  
"Liar!"  
"Jasper, take deep breaths. Calm down." Sebastian said, trying to get the younger demon to think rationally. Jasper ran out of the room and out of the apartment.

Jasper ran. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care much either. He had thought that Sebastian had wanted the baby, but it was just the opposite. Sebastian probably hated him right now, for getting pregnant, for being so weak… for being alive. Jasper found a field of roses, strangely colored roses, they were green. It was a sea of moving green flowers, and Jaspers stopped in his tracks, captivated by the wonderful sight. The roses were the exact same green as his eyes, and in fact, green was his favorite color. He sat down under a tree and thought about what had happened. Why didn't Sebastian want a child? There was no reason not to want one, children were adorable! Jasper sighed and felt hot tears drip down his face. He hated being in fights with the one he loved most.

It was getting dark before Jasper got up. He hadn't planned to stay so long, but he had no idea weather Sebastian was still mad or not. He certainly wasn't, it was hard to stay mad at Sebastian for long. He started walking back to their apartment, and spotted something shiny in the window of a shop. He went over to investigate and saw a single musical note on a chain, a necklace that he was sure that Sebastian would love because of his love for singing. The shop was closed, so Jasper quietly forced the door open and stole the necklace, hurrying back to their apartment, so he would not be caught. He reached to open the door, but it swung open and Sebastian stood there. His expression turned from worried to relieved as he hugged the younger demon tightly. Jasper hugged him back and smiled faintly.  
"I was about to go searching for you, again. Where were you?" Sebastian asked, pulling the blonde inside gently and closing the door.  
"I-I found a rose garden and lost track of time, Sebastian, I'm sorry for getting pregnant!"  
"Why would you be sorry for that?" Sebastian asked.  
"Well, since you don't want the baby….." Jasper trailed off, looking at the ground.  
"Jasper, of course I want the baby! You getting pregnant was one of the best things that's happened to me!" Sebastian said. Jasper looked up.  
"I-It was?" Sebastian nodded.  
"It was, and it still is. Here." Sebastian took a necklace out of his pocket and put it around Jasper's neck. The small metal figure was in the shape of a sideways eight. "It means 'infinity'. That's how long I'll love you."  
"I guess great minds think alike." Jasper held up the necklace he had gotten for Sebastian. "I don't really have anything poetic to say, but I saw this and thought you would like it. Bend down a bit…" Sebastian smiled and did as he was told as the smaller demon stood on his tiptoes and connected the thin metal chain around Sebastian's neck.  
"I'll never take it off. I love you Jasper. Thank you." Sebastian said, straightening.  
"I won't take mine off either. I love you too Sebastian, I really do."  
"I know." Sebastian kissed Jasper gently, wrapping his arms around the younger demon. Jasper snuggled into Sebastian and smiled.  
"Do you want something to eat?" Sebastian asked.  
"Maybe….." Jasper yawned. "Maybe later…I'm kinda tired…"  
Sebastian carried Jasper to the bed and sat with him, stroking his hair and singing a lullaby until he fell asleep.

* * *

**Yeah, Sebastian's still really OOC, Sorry about that. Reviews make us very happy! ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

AH! Its been so long since I updated this! Sorry! I've been super busy and have had writers block -.- But anyways, heres the chapter! sorry its so short, the next chapter is where i have more stuff already planned out so it'll (hopefully) go quicker :D

* * *

*about a month later*

Jasper's empty eyes stared up at Sebastian accusingly. 'You broke your promise to protect me' they seemed to say. There was blood pooling around a wound in the dead Jasper's head, his hair was soaked with it already. Sebastian sank to his knees, trying to stay sane. He screamed and-

"Sebastian, wake up!" Jasper said, shaking him. Sebastian's eyes shot open.

"Just a dream…." He muttered to himself. "Just a dream…." He tried to calm down.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, looking at Sebastian worriedly.

"I had a bad dream, that's all." He said.

"It must have been pretty bad…." Sebastian just nodded and hugged Jasper tightly. He realized he was shaking violently.

"Sebby? What happened in your dream?" Jasper asked. "It must of been pretty bad, I've never seen you like this..."

"I had failed..." Sebastian replied simply. "I had failed to protect you."  
Jasper snuggled into the older demon's arms.

"I doubt that will happen. You're such a great mate and I know you'll be able to protect me if the time comes, but its hard to find a way to kill us in the human world."

"I know." Sebastian said. "I just don't know what I'd do without you Jasper. I love you so much..."

"I love you more. I really do, Sebastian." Jasper replied. Sebastian smiled and kissed the younger demon sweetly.

"Guess what?" He asked.

"What?" The blonde asked.

"You know how you've always wanted to go on a train?"Jasper nodded and Sebastian held up two train tickets. "We go tomorrow."

Jasper gasped excitedly. "Really?!"

Sebastian nodded. "Really. Although you'll have to wear a dress so that the humans don't panic.."

Jasper grinned. "I've always wanted to try on a dress!"

"Good." Sebastian said, kissing the younger demon's nose. "Lets get packing."

"Okay!" The blonde demon slid off of the raven haired one's lap and took out their suitcase. "Wait... where am i going to get a dress?"

Sebastian smirked and held up a soft green dress. "It matches your beautiful eyes."

Jasper blushed and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. The older demon kissed both of the green shinigami-like eyes of his love and then his lips. Jasper kissed back passionately.

"I love you, Sebastian. I can't tell you enough how much I really do love you."

"I was about to say that." Sebastian kissed the younger demon again and then let go. "Hurry up and get ready to go, I want to take you out tonight."

Jasper grinned. "Yes, my love."

A few hours later, they were walking back to their apartment. Jasper tripped on his long dress and went sprawling to the ground. Sebastian immediately picked him up and checked to see if he was alright.

"Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly.

Jasper giggled and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. "It was just a little fall, I'm fine, silly."

Sebastian blushed and kissed his forehead. "I was just worried.."

"I know."

Sebastian carried Jasper back to the apartment, while Jasper curled up into Sebastian's chest and tried to fall asleep. Sebastain started to softly sing a lullaby.

"Well the sun is surely sinking down  
But the moon is slowly rising  
So this old world must still be spinning round  
And I still love you

So close your eyes  
You can close your eyes, its all right  
I don't know no love songs  
And I can't sing the blues anymore  
But I can sing this song  
And you can sing this song  
When I'm gone

It won't be long before another day  
We gonna have a good time  
And no ones gonna take that time away  
You can stay as long as you like"

"But you won't ever be gone... right, Sebastian?" Jasper asked sleepily.

"I'll stay with you forever." Promised Sebastian, planting a kiss on the younger demon's forehead.

Jasper smiled. "Good. I love you...goodnight.." Jasper rested his head on Sebastian's chest and fell asleep.

"Goodnight Jasper. I love you."

* * *

Oh my god. I just realized that Jasper is extremely similar to Grell, even the eyes are the same... wow. That wasnt on purpose! Anyways, I have a few warnings for the next chapter:

Its going to be sad. And its going to have lots of blood, stabbing, violence, ect.

Thats all Im gonna say about it for now.

Reviews make me smile! :D *hint hint*


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my gawd its been so long...

IM SO SORRY

I DIDNT MEAN TO LEAVE Y'ALL HANGING

*hides and throws cookies*

BUT I FINALLY FINISHED THIS STORY

IM NEVER WRITING MORE THAN A ONESHOT EVER AGAIN

OKAY?

OKAY

NOW OKAY, HERE IS THE CHAPTER

ENJOY MAH SEXEH ENCHILADAS

KayBaiNow

* * *

"Hurry up!" Jasper said, giggling as he ran onto the train, holding his skirt up so he wouldn't trip.

Sebastian laughed and boarded the train after his mate and love. "I'm coming, slow down!"

"But it's a TRAIN!" Jasper said excitedly. "A real TRAIN!"

Sebastian caught up with his mate and hugged him from behind. "Yes Jasper, A real train." He chucked as Jasper jumped slightly.

"You scared me, Sebby!" Jasper said, snuggling into his chest.

"You're adorable." Sebastian said, smiling. He picked Jasper up and walked to First Class, setting the blonde demon down in their own little cabin. Jasper looked out the train in awe at the other trains. He looked as excited as a kid in a candy store.

"Jasper, sit down, the train's about to move." Sebastian said, sitting down himself. Jasper did the same just as the train started moving. He grinned out the window of the moving train, his eyes lit up with excitement. Sebastian smiled and watched him contentedly, glad that his mate was happy.

"Sebby-Chan, it moves so fast!" the younger demon said in amazement.

Sebastian chuckled. "I know~"

Jasper climbed into the raven demon's lap and extended his cat ears. "this dress is heavy, do I HAVE to wear it...?"  
Sebastian nodded and put his hand on the noticeable baby bump that Jasper had at the moment.

"demons are the only species that have males who can bear children, the humans here will cause a scene if they see you dressed regularly with your bump." he said, nuzzling the cat demon's neck lovingly. "and besides, you look quite adorable in this dress~"

Jasper blushed. "thanks..."

"of course, Koneko~" ((A\N: "koneko means "kitten" in Japanese))

Jasper's stomach growled quite loudly, causing the cat demon to blush deeper.

"hungry?" Sebastian asked. Jasper nodded.

"can you go get me something sweet to eat?"

"of course." Sebastian said, gently nudging the cat off of his lap. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting~!"

Sebastian smiled and walked to the snack cart. In the middle of ordering some sweet pastries when he heard an ear-splitting scream. It was jasper's scream. He left the food cart and ran back to his cart, where a figure in black was just exciting, putting a bloody knife away in their coat. Sebastian entered to see jasper laying on the floor, blood flowing out of the wound in his chest.

"JASPER!" Sebastian screamed, kneeling down next to his mate.

"s...sebastian..." jasper mumbled weakly, smiling slightly at the older demon frantically trying to stop the bleeding. "sebby... I... I'm dying... I can feel it..."

"No Jasper…. Please… You'll be okay… It'll be okay…" Sebastian murmured to his drying mate. He struggled not to cry in front of him. "Y-You'll be okay…"

"Sebastian…?" Jasper weakly lifted his hand up to the older demon's cheek, Sebastian held it there tightly.

"Yes..?"

"Will you.. Sing me one last song..?"

Sebastian nodded, took a deep breath to keep from bursting into tears and started to sing.

"I can't win, I can't reign

_I will never win this game_

Without you

without you

I am lost, I am vain,

_I will never be the same_

Without you

without you  
I won't run, I won't fly

I will never make it by

Without you

without you

I can't rest, I can't fight

All I need is you and I

Without you  
Without you

Without you  
_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

Without you

without you

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

I can't take one more sleepless night

Without you

without you  
I won't soar, I won't climb

If you're not here, I'm paralyzed

Without you

without you

I can't look,

I'm so blind

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

Without you  
Without you  
I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you

without you

Without you….."

Jasper smiled softly. "Thank you.. I love you Sebby-chan.. I'm sorry I had to go so soon.."

"No! Jasper, you're gonna be okay! Jasper!" Sebastian yelled as the light left Jasper's eyes and a small breath of air escaped his lips. Now, all Sebastian was cradling was the empty body of his lover.

"No, No, No… Jasper, wake up!" Sebastian screamed, tears dripping down his cheeks. "No! Jasper! Please!"

"Sir are-" A man on the train asked, putting a hand on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian jerked away and jumped out the moving train window, still carrying Jasper's body. Tears poured down his cheeks as he looked down at the limp body. Just a few minutes ago, he had been full of laughter, happiness and love. Now it was nothing more than an empty shell.. An empty shell with another inside it, the baby would certainly not survive in this body..

Once far enough away from everything, Sebastian stopped running, although that didn't stop the tears pouring down his cheeks. He gently put Jasper's body down and sank to his knees beside it, shaking with sobs.

"Jasper… Please… Wake up… You can't be dead.. You can't be.." He sobbed and sobbed like this for hours.

"This is all my fault! I took you on this trip, if I hadn't, you would still be here! I'm sorry.. I'm so so sorry Jasper….!" He sobbed and told the body.

The next day, still sobbing, he dug an elaborate grave for the dead demon and placed him inside its, laying in a newly-made coffin. Sebastian placed dirt upon that and put rocks all around the grave, also making a headstone. It read

_"Jasper Michaelis._

_Died on May 4th, 1860_

_I can't run.._

_I can't fly.._

_I will never make it by.._

_Without you."_

Sebastian let a few more tears drip down his face and then wiped it.

"Jasper.. I know that you would of wanted me to continue living 'happily'…" He said. "I don't know if it's possible for me to be happy without you.. But I'll try to at least continue living for you.. I'll visit you here whenever I can, alright?" He blinked back new tears and gave the grave a small smile. "I love you, Jaz…."

******END FLASHBACK THINGY, BACK TO THE TIME WITH CIEL*******

"…." Ciel sat there, quite stunned at all the pain the butler had been hiding. "So that's why you've been so out of it today.. It's May 4th, the day that you… lost him, right?"

Sebastian closed his eyes to hold back tears and nodded.

"B-" He cleared his throat of the oncoming tears and tried again.

"Bochan, may I have today off…? There's… something I have to do.." The demon said. Ciel nodded and waved his hand.  
"Go ahead, do whatever.." He said. Sebastian gave him a small smile, ducked his head and quickly walked out the door and out of the manor, heading to the woods.

_Well… that explains why he likes cats so much…_ Ciel thought. _I had no idea that he had such a terrible past.. like mine…_ He pushed the thoughts of his own past away. There was no point in brooding on things that happened in the past. _But he's so good at hiding it.._

Ciel decided to follow Sebastian to see where he was heading. He got up and followed where he had saw the butler go, taking a small path through the woods.

"Hey Jaz.." He heard Sebastian's voice through the forest as the butler came into view. He was putting yellow daffodils on a stone headstone in a small clearing. Ciel hid behind a tree, not wanting to intrude.

"It's been a few years I guess.." Sebastian looked down at the headstone and re-read the inscription. "Jasper.. I-I miss you.. I need you here.." He let a few tears run down his cheeks. "I'm sorry.. I broke my promise to protect you.. I-I didn't mean to.." Sebastian started crying harder, then full out sobbing. Ciel was astounded, he had never, ever seen his butler act like this.. Sebastian was always so strong and cocky, never weak like this..

"Can't erase… So I'll take blame…" The butler choked out. "I will never be the same.. without you.." He fell to his knees and put his head in his hands.

Ciel decided to go over and comfort the demon. He hated seeing Sebastian so weak. The boy walked over and put a hand on the butler's shoulder.

"Sebastian…?"

Sebastian immediately stiffened and held in his tears. When he lifted his head up, there was no trace that he had been crying, except for that deep look of sadness in the demon's red eyes.

"Bochan..?"

"Hey.. it's okay to cry.. You don't have to hold it in.." Ciel said, unsure how to comfort him.

Sebastian ducked his head and shook his head. "It's… undignified for a Phantomhive Butler to cry.."

"Nobody's here but me, Sebastian, and I don't care if you cry. It's better to cry than to have the tears bottled up inside you." Ciel said, thinking how he would _never_ follow the advice he was giving. Sebastian was silent for a while. Then, quietly, he let a few tears drip down, then more and more… until he was sobbing yet again. Ciel hugged the demon and rocked him, letting him sob onto his shoulder until Ciel's shirt was soaked through and Sebastian had no more tears left to shed.

"I'm sorry…" He murmured. Ciel wasn't sure who he was talking to so he just nodded.

"Bochan.. I got your clothes all wet.." Sebastian said, standing up suddenly. "I should change you into a different outfit because of that." He flipped open his pocketwatch and checked the time. "And it's about time for me to make dinner."  
Ciel stared at the sudden change of moods his butler had just shown. Sebastian had never been very bipolar (at least from when Ciel had known him), and that was a bipolar mood change big enough to rival Ciel's boyfriend. ((*cough*Alois*cough*))

"Jasper…" Sebastian said quietly to the grave, barely loud enough for Ciel to hear. "I love you, okay? I'll be back soon, Koneko..~"

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Bochan?"

"Are you sure you're done? That was a sudden mood change… Kinda like the ones Alois usually has, maybe even worse."  
"Bochan, can you promise me something? Well three things actually."

"What are they?"  
"Never come here if I say not to, especially if I'm not with you."

Ciel nodded his promise.

"Don't tell _anyone_ about this. I don't want anyone to come here and trash it."

Ciel nodded again.

"And thirdly; take care and be good to Alois. You never know when he might be taken from you. Make every second you have with him count."

Ciel paused for a second, surprised at what Sebastian had said. "Take.. care and be good to him..? That's really what you want me to do?"

Sebastian nodded. "Please."

"Alright." Ciel agreed.

"Thank you." Sebastian picked Ciel up and started walking back to the Manor.

"Bye Jasper.." They both called to the grave. A wind rustled in the trees and then everything was still and silent.

* * *

*cries* IM SORRRRRRRRYYYYY!

But I had to kill him off because there is no Jasper in the anime or manga..

Did I make sebby too sad? I sowwy if i did

But his weak moments are adorable XD

IM SORRY I HAD TO PUT YOU THROUGH THAT SEBBY

PLEASE LEARN TO LOVE AGAIN

AND LOVE GRELL WHEN YOU DO

;-;

Did I make you cry?

I really wanna know, cuz if I did, that means that I developed Jasper's character well enough i guess XD

I JUST WANNA KNOW IF I MADE SEXEH ENCHILADAS CRY OKAY

Okay I'm talking wayyyyy too much on here

*hits head against wall* THIS. ISN'T. INSTAGRAM. YOU. DUMBASS.

*hides*

OkayBaiNow

******REVIEW I WANNA KNOW IF YOU CRIED PLEASE YOU SEXY MOTHERFUCKING ENCHILADA******


End file.
